


Sweet

by MontanaHarper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: comment_fic, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Arthur's neck tastes like the sweet wine Merlin served at the feast, and Merlin's breath catches when he realises Lancelot's mouth has been there already, lips pressing wine-drenched kisses up the column of Arthur's throat and under his jaw.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I intended this for [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/), but it's about 500 characters too long to fit in a comment, so. *shrug* Here, have porn?
> 
> I cannot possibly thank [](http://casspeach.dreamwidth.org/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**casspeach**](http://casspeach.dreamwidth.org/) enough. She Britpicks, cheerleads, holds my hand, and just is basically my lifeline when I'm writing.

Arthur's neck tastes like the sweet wine Merlin served at the feast, and Merlin's breath catches when he realises Lancelot's mouth has been there already, lips pressing wine-drenched kisses up the column of Arthur's throat and under his jaw. That same mouth now trails wet heat along Merlin's bare shoulder to the nape of his neck, teeth grazing gently against his skin before finally sinking in hard enough to make him shudder and moan, Arthur's hands at his waist and Lancelot's body warm and solid at his back the only things keeping him from sliding to the floor as his knees buckle.

( _Lancelot and I are retiring to my chambers, Merlin. You may have the rest of the evening off to enjoy yourself, so long as you're not hung over when you attend me in the morning._ )

Lancelot slides his hands from Merlin's shoulders to his sides, skims them lightly around and over Merlin's chest and stomach and then further down, settling his palm against the hard length of Merlin's cock. Merlin thrusts into the touch, into the easy curve of fingers that feel hot even through his breeches. Arthur groans softly and leans in to catch Merlin's mouth in a kiss that's more lewd and filthy than some actual full-on fucking Merlin's been party to, and Merlin can't help the way his hands clutch at Arthur's backside, can't help the way he ruts into Lancelot's tightening grip.

"When you said you knew Arthur," Lancelot breathes into his ear, the heat and intimacy of it sending shivers down Merlin's spine, "I'd no idea you meant like this."

Merlin wants to deny it, wants to explain that this is as new and unexpected a development to him as it is to Lancelot, but he can't find the words, not with the two of them taking him apart piece by piece with clever fingers and wicked mouths and lust-darkened eyes. Arthur leans forward again, this time searching out Lancelot's mouth with his own, and when Lancelot's hand goes from curled around Merlin's cock to cupping Arthur's jaw Merlin can finally catch his breath, can finally gather his thoughts into something resembling coherency. His hands on Arthur's laces are deft and sure, the task itself familiar despite the desperately unfamiliar circumstances, and it's no different, no more difficult to unlace Lancelot as well.

( _I won't ... **require** ... your assistance tonight; I expect Lancelot is quite capable of helping me out of my armour._ )

No blushing virgin, Merlin's had his share of tumbles, but this – the three of them together with no limits, no boundaries between them – it's well beyond anything Merlin's experienced before. The easy strength of Lancelot's arm across his chest anchors him, holds him together when the slick-hot slide of Lancelot's oiled cock rocking up into him threatens to shatter him. Merlin spreads his knees wider, lets his head fall back and looks up at Arthur with eyes made heavy-lidded by the heat that's coiling low and tight within him; he watches Arthur, who is slowly stroking himself as he, in turn, watches Merlin and Lancelot.

A half-step closer and Arthur's thumb drags sticky-soft over Merlin's mouth; Merlin chases the taste of salt across his lower lip with his tongue and then turns his head to offer an easy, open-mouthed kiss to Lancelot. Fingers tangle in Merlin's hair, gentle but firm, and he lets himself be redirected, lets Arthur's cock slide between spit-slick lips. Lancelot sets his teeth in the sensitive spot at the join of Merlin's shoulder and neck, bites down just hard enough to make Merlin tremble against him, the slow, rolling thrusts of his hips never slowing, never faltering as Merlin sucks and swallows and lets Arthur push and push until he's nudging against the back of Merlin's throat, until Merlin eyes water and he can't breathe for the solid bulk of it.

Above him, Arthur pulls away with a sound that's too rough, too needy, and it's pure instinct that drives Merlin to reach out, to wrap unsteady hands around Arthur's hips and tug him back, to whisper _please_ and _yes_ and _Arthur_ against fever-hot skin until Arthur relents or maybe submits, Merlin's not really sure. Finally, though, _finally_ Arthur's pushing back into his mouth, cock so hard and so hot and Merlin aches with wanting it as Arthur's fingers curve too-tender against the back of his head and Arthur fucks into his mouth, stealing his breath and setting his blood to singing. Lancelot's arm tightens, the tempo of his thrusts turning sharp and quick, and Merlin lets go, lets himself fall into this – into the feel of Lancelot against him and around him and inside him, into the feel of Arthur taking and giving and still needing him so much – he just lets go.

( _Though I suppose you could join us if you'd like. If Lancelot doesn't object, of course ... ?_ )


End file.
